Dogora
|copyrighticon =Dogora Copyright Icon.png |image =Dogora_HD.jpeg |caption =Dogora as it is seen in Dogora |name =Dogora |species =Celestial Creature |nicknames =Dagora |height =Indeterminable |length =Indeterminable |weight =Indeterminable |forms =Dogora Cells |controlled =Xiliens |allies =None |enemies =Japanese military, Godzilla |created =Eiji Tsuburaya |portrayed =Puppet |firstappearance =Dogora |latestappearance =Godzilla Island |suits =ShodaiDogora |roar = Trading Battle #Roar|More Roars]]}} }} Dogora (ドゴラ ) es alien gaseoso creado por Toho que aparecio por primera vez en la pelicula de 1964, Dogora. Historia Showa Series ''Dogora '']]Dogora apareció por primera vez en el espacio, se alimentan de la radiación. Destruyó un satélite de televisión, haciendo que se mutan. Llegó a la Tierra y empezó a comer los diamantes y otras piedras preciosas. Un profesor creó un diamante sintético y Dogora se sentía atraído por ella. Se derritió las puertas seguras y comió los diamantes. Atacó a una planta de carbón, y se descubrió que se alimenta de carbono. Fuerzas de Defensa detectaron Dogora, pero era un enjambre de abejas. Las abejas volaron en una nube, y docenas de colores múltiples rocas cayeron. Dogora se detectó de nuevo como él atacó Tokio. Atacó a un puente, donde fue volado en pedazos por los misiles. Las piezas de Dogora volvieron a crecer en sus propias células, y atacaron de nuevo. Se descubrió que Dogora era débil para avispas y veneno de abeja, ya que es a su vez las células dura de ella. Los helicópteros lanzaron el veneno en la parte superior del Dogoras, haciendo que se endurezcan y mueran. Godzilla Island '']]This kid-friendly Japanese TV show was known for its use of plush toys and action figures of famous kaiju to in the portraying of the exploits of Toho's famous kaiju universe. Dogora makes an appearance on one episode being an evil spawn of the Xiliens. Abilities *Dogora can fly, even when carrying objects of extreme mass. *Dogora has tentacles which it can use to attack or grasp objects, which it can then use to attack. *Dogora's body has a corrosive effect. *Dogora is able to work like a vacuum and suck up needed minerals if their body is divided. *Each piece of Dogora will take on a life of its own and can grow into a mature Dogora. Filmography *Dogora'' *''Godzilla Island'' Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Dogora appears in three different ways in this popular Godzilla game for the NES. It appears in its own hyperspace type, and can first be encountered on Earth. Dogora first appears in its classic, large form in the stage's background, and doesn't attack. Dogora's other two versions appear as smaller enemies in the stage. One version is dark purple while the other is a bright orange/yellow. The differences between the two colours dwell upon the damage they deal and the items they drop. Purple Dogora deal no damage and drop health power ups when they are destroyed. Orange Dogora deal a small amount of damage and drop energy power ups when destroyed. This is also the only time in the game that the energy power ups can be found. Dogora_Cell_Monster_of_Monsters.png|Dogora in ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Dogoras big and small.png|The larger Dogora, seen in the background of its stage, plus two Dogora Cells in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Gallery Roar Dogora Roars (Dogora, 1964)|Dogora's roars Trivia *Dogora's roar was reused for Ultraman's 4th dimensional enemy, Bullton. Poll Do you like Dogora? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Aliens Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Showa Kaiju Categoría:Monstruos